Ketika Hari Hujan
by winechii
Summary: Bagi Kuroko, hari hujan adalah sesuatu yang special. first fic in kurobasu fandom. AU!KiKuro. Oneshoot.


uwaaa! hajimemashite! Wine desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimau!  
ini fanficku yang pertama di fandom Kuroko no Basuke. Saya biasa bikin fic di fandom non-popular sih #malah curhat

yah, semoga readers suka fic buatan saya ya :)

Character (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Kalau mereka milik saya, mungkin mereka takkan seperti ini.

Story (c) me

**WARNING : Typo, Typo every where~ dan mungkin anda akan menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Mungkin.**

Happy Reading!

.

.

Kise X Kuroko fanfiction

.

.

**Ketika Hari Hujan**

.

.

.

Aku memandang langit dari jendela tempatku bekerja. Langit di luar sudah nampak kelabu. Terdengar suara gemuruh petir di antara awan-awan kelabunya.

'sepertinya akan hujan' batinku.

Aku melihat ke anak-anak didikku yang baru saja tertidur pulas. Aku tersenyum. Wajah polos mereka benar-benar sangat manis. Aku begitu suka dengan mereka—dengan anak-anak. Mungkin karena itulah aku menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak seperti sekarang.

"Kuroko!"panggil Alex-san dari balik pintu kelas.

Aku menutup buku yang kupegang dan melihat ke arahnya. "ada apa Alex-san?" tanyaku.

"kau belum makan siang kan? Selagi anak-anak masih tidur, bagaimana kalau makan siang dulu? Akan kubelikan makan. Atau Kau membawa bekal?".

Aku menggeleng. "tak usah repot-repot, aku tak lapar. Terimakasih sudah menawarkan."

"eh, tapi..."

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Lebih baik Alex-san saja yang beli. Aku tahu kagami-kun sedang berada di rumah sakit karena insiden kebakaran di gedung X kemarin, jadi Alex-san pasti belum sarapan." ujarku padanya.

Alex-san menganguk, melambaikan tangannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan gedung taman kanak-kanak.

Aku kembali melihat ke arah jendela. Langit masih mendung. Masih mengeluarkan suara gemuruh dari balik awan kelabu. Samar-samar sesuatu yang khas tercium oleh hidungku. Bau yang selalu datang antara bulan Februari-Maret dan pertengahan bulan September-Oktober, sekaligus pertanda bahwa musim semi atau musim gugur akan datang. Bau hujan dari tanah yang basah.

Tak lama setelah bau khas itu tercium oleh hidungku, hujan langsung turun. Tak deras memang. Tapi cukup untuk membuat tubuh basah kuyup dengan cepat.

Aku teringat sebuah kejadian. Kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu ketika aku masih ada di sekolah menengah pertama. Kejadian yang membuat orang yang mengalaminya menjadi... umh.. berbunga-bunga? Aku bingung harus menjelaskannya seperti apa—yang pasti, untuk beberapa orang, hal ini menjadi hal yang aneh namun menyenangkan.

Hari hujan seperti ini selalu mengingatkanku saat pertama kali aku memiliki seorang kekasih.

Hari itu dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Ditengah lapangan _outdoor_, disaat hujan. Aku ingat sekali dia tiba-tiba menyeretku ke lapangan _outdoor_—tanpa membiarkanku mengambil payungku terlebih dahulu—dan berteriak keras-keras kalau dia menyukaiku didepan semua anggota klub basket yang penasaran kenapa dia menyeretku tiba-tiba keluar.

Aku menerima pernyataan cintanya padaku dan aku langsung bisa melihat bagaimana bahagianya dia. Dengan konyolnya dia berteriak-teriak ke dalam Gym membuat Aomine-kun menjitaknya dengan keras, membuat Midorima-kun melempar bola basket kepadanya karena dia begitu berisik, dan membuat dirinya dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Sei-kun karena membuatku—yang notabe adalah sepupu kesayangannya—basah kuyup. Oh, dimarahi pelatih juga karena dia mengotori gym.

Tapi senyum ceria itu tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Kekasihku adalah seorang yang tak pernah lepas dari senyum. Entah itu senyum palsu, atau pun senyum tulus. Mungkin itu karena pekerjaannya sebagai model terkenal dan kelihatannya dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Tapi dia tak pernah menunjukkan senyum palsunya padaku.

Bagiku hujan selalu mengingatkanku pada banyak hal. Banyak hari-hari pentingku yang diwarnai oleh hujan, entah itu hujan air atau pun hujan salju. Yang pasti hujan selalu turun di hari pentingku bersamanya.

Pertama aku kencan dengan kekasihku, hujan datang mengguyur hingga larut malam dan dengan terpaksa aku menginap di rumah kekasihku—kebetulan rumahnya dekat dengan lokasi kencan kami waktu itu, orang tuanya juga sedang tak dirumah, dia bilang dia sering ditinggal orang tuanya bekerja. Tapi berkat itu aku jadi tahu banyak hal tentang dirinya ketika menginap. Dia bercerita banyak, tentang dirinya, tentang keluarganya, tentang bagaimana dia menyukaiku, dan segalanya.

Dengan ditemani dua cangkir coklat panas yang kami buat.

Enam bulan jadian, kami kencan di musim dingin—malam natal lebih tepatnya—dan hujan salju datang saat dia mengantarku pulang. Membuat dirinya terjebak semalaman di rumahku. Berkat itu kami merayakan natal kami bersama kedua orang tuaku, dan orang tuaku jadi mengenalnya. Yang tidak aku sangka mereka cepat sekali akrab dengan kekasihku. Ah, mungkin karena kekasihku memang orang yang ceria dan supel, banyak orang yang menyukainya, termasuk orang tuaku.

Dengan senang hati, orang tuaku merestui hubungan kami sebagai sepasang kekasih. Lucunya, mereka berharap lebih pada kami dimasa depan nanti—padahal kami berdua adalah laki-laki.

Lalu, suatu hari di hari hujan, di hari ulang tahunku, teman-teman klub basket SMP dan klub basket SMA membuatkan pesta kejutan untukku di rumah Kagami-kun. Hal ini tak biasa dilakukan karena biasanya semua orang yang kukenal lupa—bahkan tak tahu—kapan ulang tahunku. Saat kutanya kepada kagami-kun dia menjelaskan. Dan akhirnya aku tau siapa yang merencanakan kejutan kecil di hari hujan itu.

Itu adalah idenya, ide kekasihku.

Masih banyak hal-hal istimewa yang diberikan olehnya, dan rata-rata semua dilakukan saat hujan. Entah itu sengaja ataupun tidak. Sepertinya takdir kami tak pernah jauh dari kata hujan. Tapi kami sama sekali tak membencinya. Percaya atau tidak, menurut kami berdua hujan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih dekat. Hujan membuat kami berbagi banyak hal dengan ditemani oleh cangkir berisi coklat panas—yang membuat kami terasa semakin hangat. Bagi kami, hujan adalah sebuah karunia yang tak ternilai harganya. Suaranya yang merdu ketika mereka membasahi bumi, menyejukkan hati. Bau tanah basah yang dibuatnya menjadi ciri khas yang diberikan olehnya.

Hujan terlalu istimewa bagi kami.

Namun, aku pernah sekali membenci hujan. Aku benci, benci sekali dengan hujan. Karena hujan membuatku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi. Hujan saat itu, membuatku benar-benar terpuruk.

Kekasihku mengalami kecelakaan ketika mengendarai pesawatnya dari Inggris menuju Jepang. Ketika itu hujan turun cukup deras. Petir menggelegar, menapakkan dirinya diantara awan-awan mendung di sekitarnya lewat cahayanya. Alam tak bisa diprediksi keadaannya, alam adalah milik Tuhan. Sesuka Dia mau melakukan apapun dengan ciptaannya. Kala itu sebuah petir menyambar bagian mesin. Membuat mesin rusak total.

Membuat pesawat jatuh bebas menabrak gunung dibawahnya.

Membuat badan pesawat hancur total.

Dan tak ada yang selamat dari kejadian itu.

Kala itu, hujan yang selalu menghadirkan kehangatan dalam hidupku kini menoreh luka dalam di kehidupanku. kala itu, hujan terasa dingin meskipun ada cangkir berisikan coklat panas. Kala itu, hujan sama sekali tak menyejukkan hati. Kala itu, hujan sama sekali tak membuatku merasakan kebahagiaan.

Aku benci hujan. Benci. Sangat benci.

Namun suatu malam—beberapa bulan setelah kecelakaan pesawat terjadi—aku bermimpi.

Aku sedang berada di taman kota, membawa payung berwarna biru muda. Payung favoritku. Aku melihatnya—melihat kekasihku. Dia berdiri di dekat kolam air mancur dengan payung kuningnya. Tanpa aku memanggilnya dia menoleh ke belakang—kurasa dia menyadari kehadiranku—dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Ah, senyum itu. Senyum sehangat mentari yang bisa menghangatkan hati semua orang.

Aku melepaskan payungku dan berlari kearahnya. Memeluknya. Dapat kucium parfum beraroma citrus yang selalu kami pakai berdua. Ah, aku sangat merindukannya.

Kekasihku tetap tersenyum sambil memeluk dan mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. "aku kesini untuk menjengukmu Kurokochii. Aku khawatir padamu." Ujarnya lirih di telingaku.

"aku tahu kau sangat sedih kurokochii, tapi jangan sampai hilang nafsu makan begitu dong. Lihat, kau jadi seperti tengkorak hidup kau tahu?" ujarnya sambil membandingkan tangannya dengan tanganku yang sudah seperti tulang yang hanya terbungkus kulit.

Aku terkekeh. "itu karena kau pergi tiba-tiba Kise-kun."

Kekasihku tersenyum. "kita tak tahu apa rencana Tuhan kurokochii.."

"tapi Dia dengan baiknya memberikan aku satu kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu denganmu. Meskipun di alam mimpi." Ujarnya lagi lalu mencium keningku lembut. Hal yang sudah lama tak dilakukannya padaku.

"dan kau menyadarinya tidak kurokochii? Dia mempertemukan kita di hari hujan. Ah, hari dimana hujan turun memang selalu special~" serunya riang. Aku melihat ke sekitarku dan baru benar-benar menyadari kalo ini hujan.

Kekasihku menatapku, mempertemukan iris madunya dan iris _baby blue _milikku. Kemudian dia tersenyum lalu berkata, "sudah ini, jangan sedih lagi ya Kurokochii.. Aku takkan bisa tenang disana kalau kau begini terus. Oh, dan mungkin kita tak bisa bertemu lagi setelah ini. Tapi aku akan selalu ada bersamamu. Terutama disaat hujan datang, aku akan datang dan menghangatkan hatimu kurokochii.. seperti dulu." ujarnya, bersamaan dengan itu senyum mentarinya terlihat diwajah tampannya.

—itu adalah terakhir aku bertemu dengannya.

Bahkan hingga sekarang aku tak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya meskipun di alam mimpi. _I wonder why..._

Meskipun begitu, Aku tahu dia selalu datang saat hujan tiba. Aku tak melihatnya memang, tapi aku merasakannya. Dia hadir, dan membuat hatiku hangat. Sama seperti dulu.

Saat ini, hujan sedang turun di Tokyo. Dingin dan menyebalkan bagi beberapa orang—kudengar dari luar kelas Alex-san menggerutu karena kehujanan. Kurasa itu takkan berlaku bagiku. Hujan adalah karunia terindah yang tak ternilai harganya. Hujan selalu bisa menghangatkan hatiku tanpa coklat panas sekalipun.

Karena dia akan selalu datang menghangatkan hatiku dikala hujan tiba.

Ah, hari disaat hujan memang selalu special.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

mukyuu~ selesaaiii~  
ah, aneh ya?  
hehehe, Cerita ini di buat karena saya yang sukaaaa banget sama hujan. Bagi saya hujan adalah sesuatu yang special, meskipun kadang membuat saya sendiri menggerutu karenanya. Tapi saya tetap suka dengan hujan :)

oh ya, Sei-kun itu Akashi..  
di fanfic ini saya buat Akashi itu adalah sepupu Kuroko. Entah kenapa menurut saya mereka cocok sekali jadi kakak-adik atau sepupu. Unyu~! #ditendang


End file.
